Sellon
Sellon is a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. She is the leader of Team Sellon and resembles Mylene Pharaoh and Chan Lee. She is shown to be the third strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace, behind Dan Kuso and Anubias, with Shun Kazami in fourth. Personality Sellon has a mysterious personality. She has a serious attitude towards brawling.She loves style and grace Appearance Story Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, she is announced over the loudspeaker as the 3rd ranked brawler in Bakugan Interspace. Later, she is seen watching Dan and Ben's battle - commenting on Drago's power and how they need to obtain it. In episode 2, she and her team are seen watching Jack's and Marucho's battler. Later, when Zenthon appears, she steps in to help Anubias. In episode 3, she is shown along with the rest of her team getting ready for a "meet and greet". She also comments on Dan's behavior of not being able to "share the spotlight". In episode 4, She and her partner Chris battled against Dan and Shun in a Tag Team Brawl. They eventually lost because Sellon wanted to win the crowd over first before beating Dan. At the end of the episode, Shun confronted her and she gave Shun a proposition in joining Team Sellon. In episode 5, she confronted Shun about her offer to join Team Sellon and about how to handle Dan's problems. Later, she watches Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disapproves of their underhanded tactics. She later joins the battle with a Haos Krowll and along with Anubias and Horridan to defeat the Tri-Twisters. Bakugan Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Ventus Spyron (Guardian Bakugan) *Subterra Vertexx *Haos Krowll Trivia *She seems to be power hungry, since she wants to obtain Drago's power. *Sellon is voiced by the same voice actor as Julie Makimoto. *Some believe she maybe a Neathian due to her skin. *She could be the hooded figure that was talking to Mag Mel and calling him master. It would explain why she said they need to obtain Drago's power. However, it was shown that she may not be this person because she was wondering why Drago was holding back in episode 3. *She does not seem to like Anubias very well - nor does he like her. *She seems to resemble Sarina from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *She is very similar to Jesse Glenn because they say a lot about performances and they battle with the same attribute (Ventus). *She seemes to like Shun because she asked him to join her team and give him advice. *She is shown to have a code of honor after witnessing the Tri-Twister's cheating tactics. Gallery Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0014.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0017.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0013.jpg|Team Sellon SSellon.jpg|Sellon throwing Spyron Sellon throw.png|Sellon throwing Spyron Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0021.jpg|Sellon throwing Krowll Sellon epi2.png Sellon ability.png|Sellon activating an ability card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0011.jpg|Sellon and Anubias Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Sellon and Anubias working to defeat Zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0004.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0036.jpg|Sellon Summoning an ability card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Sellon versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0016.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0017.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0001.jpg|Sellon and Spyron Anubias sellon.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0021.jpg|Sellon confronting Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0020.jpg Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Sellon